Boar Hat has a new waitress
by 15sok
Summary: This is a timeline where Veronica didn't die from Byzel and join the Boar Hat as a waitress. This is from the new manga series Nanatsu no Taizai which i don't own.


Boar Hat has a new waitress

After the event of Byzel, Griamor told Veronica all about Hendricksen plan to revive the Demon Clan. Veronica was shock to hear the news "I… don't believe this, this is what he was planning the whole time" Griamor nodded "yes Lady Veronica, I still don't understand why he would do just a thing, but I do know this one thing, we can't return back to Lyonesse" Griamor sounded serious. Veronica nodded her head "I understand, if Geera had reported to Hendricksen about her telling us about Hendricksen, he could come after us" Veronica looked down "what should we do" Griamor ask Veronica.

Veronica then thought for a moment and sight "I guess we have no choice but to join up with them" Veronica pointed to the Boar Hat with the Deadly Sins and Elizabeth were in currently "beside I need to keep an eye on Elizabeth to make sure those criminal doesn't do anything to her" Griamor nodded "I will still follow your path, Lady Veronica" Griamor said it seriously which kind of made Veronica smile.

Veronica and Griamor headed to the bar and told the Deadly Sins the problem they are having, expert telling them about the Demon Clan since Veronica still doesn't trust them "now do you understand" Meliodas nodded to Veronica "yeah I understand, well I guess you could work here" everyone was surprised to Meliodas easy going attitude expert for Ban and Elizabeth "wait captain, these guys are our enemy, can we really trust them. Don't you remember they try to take Elizabeth back to the kingdom" King asks Meliodas dumb founded "no I don't" Meliodas looked seriously angry which made Griamor shake a little.

But Meliodas back to normal "but still, Veronica is Elizabeth sister, meaning she is a good person too, so I guess I could trust them" Elizabeth blush at Meliodas kind word which Veronica notice but shake it off "well thanks I guess, but doesn't mean I trust any of you criminal, even you Meliodas" Veronica pointed at Meliodas, but the latter smile "well I'm glad to have another attentive woman to work here" "what I'm not good enough captain" a upset voice could be hear "who is that" Veronica ask, wondering about the sound she just heard "I said that" Diane then appear outside looking at the window.

Veronica was surprised and shock to see a giant girl outside "is a giant, it might eat us" Veronica yelled at Diane while running toward Elizabeth to shield her "I don't eat people" Diane was now furious and yelling back "don't worry princesses, I will protect you" Griamor was ready to fight Diane "I told you I don't eat people" Diane yelled at Griamor while the Deadly Sins sight.

After explaining thing to Veronica and Griamor about Diane and how both the latter and Elizabeth were shrunk, Meliodas give jobs to the two since everyone has to work. Meliodas gave Griamor the job to be a guard to prevent trouble from happening in the bar while Veronica got "there is no way I'm going to be a waitress" Veronica was yelling at Meliodas while Elizabeth was trying to calm her down "please Veronica you have to understand" Elizabeth spoke softly to calm Veronica "how can I calm down, why should I be the waitress, getting pervert glare from pervert men" Veronica spoke all upset "and I really don't want to wear that outfit" Veronica pointed to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked confuse "what's wrong with my outfit" Veronica blush a little "we you see is just… that is" Meliodas stand up to end the problem "okay, okay if you really hate being the waitress then how about this other job I have" Veronica sight "what is it" Meliodas got a shovel "what's this" Veronica ask wondering her job "is for picking up Hawk Mother left over" both Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Veronica were silent for a moment until Veronica sight in defeat "where can I change."

Veronica was now changing into her new outfit in Elizabeth room where she sleep in to make sure Elizabeth is safe "damn it, I hate this" Meliodas knock on the door "are you done in there, everyone wanted to see your new uniform" Veronica flush "I…don't know if I could do this" "come one, there is only a few of us here, and the random people who will forget about you."

Meliodas went back now and everyone heard the door opening and Veronica came down, wearing a Boar Hat uniform like Elizabeth expert the shirt is pink and she looked all embarrassed "how…how do I look" Meliodas rise a thumb up "look great" Ban smile "I guess your alright" King blush a little "you look good" but not as good as Diane, King thought to himself.

While everyone looked at Veronica dress, Griamor looked away while blushing heavy "damn it, Lady Veronica shouldn't wear just a outfit, but yet she look so cute." Elizabeth walk toward Veronica "well I still think you look beautiful and I'm happy you are with us" Elizabeth smile which made Veronica give a warm smile to Elizabeth.

Meliodas then look at the two sisters which made both of them nervous "why are you looking at us like that Meliodas" Veronica ask the latter. Meliodas then went behind Elizabeth which he start holding her breast "well I'm surprised at the fact that Elizabeth breast are bigger than her sister who is older than her" Elizabeth scream cute while Veronica cover her chest "well is not my fault she is bigger than me, and stop touching my sister" Veronica yelled at Meliodas while getting her sword.

After things cooled down, Veronica and Elizabeth start working together "damn this is embarrassing, how do you do it Elizabeth" Veronica ask her sister while blushing a little "I don't know, I try keep on thinking on my goal, and the trouble would seem small now" Veronica was surprised at Elizabeth strong word "Elizabeth" Veronica said.

But then three man walk right into the bar "oh, customers are here, we better get ready" Elizabeth went to the customers to greet them. Before Veronica could walk over there to take orders, she was called back from Meliodas "hey Veronica, one more thing, while taking orders, try to be cute and friendly. We need more information to find the other Deadly Sins and Sacred Treasure" Veronica nodded "I will try."

Veronica walk over there "why hello there, this is Veronica and I would be glad to take your order" Veronica start acting cute while inside she feel dead. After taking the orders, Veronica walk away until she overhear them "man that girl is sure is sweet" "yeah but, I really enjoy the silver head one, you know with the body" the man group laughed "yeah I wouldn't mind taking those…" the men went on saying dirty things about Elizabeth.

Veronica was about to break it "oh that is it, I'm gonna…" until she saw Meliodas walk toward the group of man "hey there guys do you know anything about the Deadly Sins or strange weapon" the group of man laughed "look at this kid, thinking he is tough. Even if we know anything like that, we wouldn't tell you this or that silver head" but the man's stop laughing when they saw Meliodas grab hold onto one of the man and toss him out of the door.

The rest of the man's were shock "well then, got anything else to say" Meliodas looked a serious which made them run away. Veronica was surprised at Meliodas action "did he defend Elizabeth or was it just my imagination" but then she saw Meliodas fondle Elizabeth which made her shake her head "no it could be my imagination, but still…wait that doesn't matter now" Veronica rush to Meliodas to make him stop fondling her sister.

To Be Continued


End file.
